Ticklefights by the Campfire
by SupButterCup
Summary: What happens when Zander tickles Stevie by the romantic campfire in the middle of the night? Hint: No one else is awake.


The sound of crickets distracted from the awkwardness of the setting. The fire, in the center of a ring of logs that were used as benches, was the only source of light. It popped every once and a while and shocked someone, making them jump. Occasionally they would smile at each other from opposite sides of the fire.

The silence was disturbed when a bug flew into Stevie's ear. She jumped off the log and flapped her arms around her head in a very spazzy manor. When she stopped her hair was a little messy, nothing running her fingers through it couldn't fix. She sat back down, brushing some leaves off her pans and got a new marshmallow to roast.

Zander laughed at her embarrassing situation but stopped himself as to not wake up the others. He got up and quietly walked over to Stevie, careful not to step on any branches. He smoothed out a piece of Stevie's hair. Zander noticed that Stevie was shivering from the cold so he wrapped his arms around her and she cuddled into his chest. Her teeth chattered, so he pulled her in closer so that she was now practically sitting on his lap. He acted on an impulse and tickled her.

Stevie was very ticklish, especially around her waist area. She was laughing so hard her loud laugh turned into a silent giggle, she could barley breathe. She tried to stop him by blocking her sides but she would just free up another tickle spot. It went on for a few minutes then ended when Stevie's face was so red and Zander ceased tickling.

"Zan," Stevie started but hushed herself as to not wake the others, "Zander, why did you do that?" She whispered shoving him lightly, but hard enough to push him backwards off the log, onto his back.

"Because I wanted to," Was Zander's only reply. Stevie raised an eyebrow because she knew that wasn't the whole story. "Well, that and I love your laugh." He blushed.

Stevie didn't know how to react. She looked down at the boy still on his back. Zander held up his hand and Stevie pulled him up. She wasn't very good with "feelings." For living with four brothers, she was extremely bad with guys when it comes to even the slightest bit of romance.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Zander said putting his hands on his lap and standing up to go to his tent.

"No, Zander, sit back down. I'm sorry I'm not good at… being… social…" Stevie said grabbing his arm and making him sit back down. In fact, he was now sitting very _very_ close to her. "I'm sorry just sit back down."

"I am sitting down, Stevie." He whispered very quietly in an almost seductive tone. Zander grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "And I really like you, Stevie."

Stevie, being the most awkward girl in the world said, "Why are you saying my name so much, Zander?"

"Because, Stevie, you are original. You've never tried to be someone else unless you felt that it would benefit a friend. Even then you couldn't do it for long before you went back to being the awesome girl you are." Zander said. Zander, unlike Stevie, was very suave. He was able to get any girl he wanted without breaking a sweat, the only girl he wanted was the one that couldn't tell if a guy was flirting with her for her life.

Stevie was aware of the fact that she was the worst at communicating with, you know other humans. So instead of using her words she used her actions. She didn't kiss him if that's what you're thinking, Stevie just put her hand, the one that wasn't holding Zander's, on his face and rested her forehead against his. Her knees were shaking, but she was grateful that t wasn't her hands that were quivering with nervousness.

"I don't know exactly how to put this," Zander started, "but I have a thing for you."

"A thing?"

"You know, like-like, have a crush on, attracted to, fancy."

"Fancy?"

"Yes! Stevie I fancy you!" Zander said loudly, but not quite shouting. "Stevie, I fancy you so much." Zander said again grabbing her hands again. "And now that I have just made an idiot of myself in front of the girl I 'fancy,' will you tell me whether or not you like me?"

"Zander I like you, I fancy you, I'm attracted to you, I think you're amazing and cool and way out of my league." Stevie said hugging him.

"Out of my league? I'm of yours!"

"You get any girl you want."

"What do you mean? So I'm a flirt, sometimes, but I only want you."

Stevie then, did kiss him. Kissed him with passion. Passion was something she had never used before, something she had only heard about in stories. This 'passion' was more than just a tongue, it was the fact that the kiss wasn't purely conceived from hormones. It was a kiss that joined two people that fancied each other together for the first time. It was a kiss that risked an amazing friendship, not just between them but between a whole group of people. It was a life changing, passionate kiss.

Zander pulled away, "Stevie?"

"Zander?" Stevie questioned in the same tone.

"This is going to be an odd question but," Zander started

Stevie interrupted, "I think I can handle it."

"Was that, um, the best kiss ever?"

"I forget. We'll have to try again."

"That's why I was asking." He winked.

They both were thinking the same thing, and then they resumed kissing.

**Thanks for reading I was somewhat pleased with how this story came out. I just kind of pushed it out because **_**it's my birthday tomorrow (May 28**__**th**__**) **_**and I am probably going to get a lot of ideas so I want to finish this one before that one. **

**Please review it would mean so much! **


End file.
